bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Maiha Shirubā
Maiha Shirubā is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Maiha is a female of slightly smaller than average height and of a fairly slim build, her skin and hair are a very pale white, bleached by the acid of her Zanpakutō. Her hair is kept in a slightly longer than shoulder length bob, tied up with a piece of silver wire. She wears standard shinigami Shihakushō, with one silver ring on her left index finger. Maiha has one tattoo of the squad two's logo on her upper right arm, that is nearly permanently covered by articles of clothing. Maiha's Gigai looks very much like herself, but has cherry red hair, and 3 piercings in each ear. Her preferred style of dress is a traditional Kimono. Her Gigai has one tattoo of a long silver chain, wrapped from her left index finger, around her palm, her arm and up to her shoulder. Maiha is ambidextorous, slightly favouring her left hand. Equipment Maiha owns an obsidian black hunting knife, with a green leather bound hilt. Which she keeps sheathed at the small of her back in a hidden sash. Maiha acquired 2 sets of 3 pure black kunai, kept in thigh high sheaths (as a gift for saving Mal's life) as well as 2, 13 inch, black boot knives. Personality Shy with people she doesn't know, but quick to make friends. With familiar company she is very excitable and likes to talk. Maiha will make friends with anybody, but doesn't really place things close to her heart. Even though she is shy, her quick thinking and sense of humour often make it easy for her to get along with people she only just met. Maiha hates crowds of people. Either being a part of them, or being the object of attention. The only positive aspect of crowds in her opinion, is the ease of which one can blend in to escape pursuers. Fighting is her job, hobby and passion. Joining the 2nd division was always a dream of hers. Likes *Fighting *Chocolate *Crumpets *Polishing her Zanpakutō Dislikes *Paperwork *Sitting around *Repetitive noises History Maiha lived in district 36 and for as long as she could remember, she had been trained to be a Shinigami. Whilst the other 'normal kids' were outside playing football, Maiha was inside the dojo fighting men twice her height. Whilst normal kids ran around, Maiha snuck around sneaking up on targets. Her personal ambition, her drive was to become Lieutenant of Division 2. To study directly under the Captain. To learn from and then exceed the best assassin. Maiha completed her academy training with distinction, excelling at hand to hand combat and high speed movements. However, Maiha refused to go to Seireitei before she had mastered her Shikai. The first time Maiha had managed to use her Shikai, she was incredibly disappointed, and thought she'd have to give up on her dreams. Becoming bright silver wasn't conducive to sneaking up on her opponent. Whilst sacrificing her blade made slicing her targets throat considerably more challenging. At first she was inconsolable, but through many days of mediation she discovered the poisoning and corrosive element of her Shikai. Feeling more confident, Maiha started training again. Maiha was never a sociable child. The other children had never been kind to her. After a point they started bullying her, this escalated. Maiha never reacted, which just provoked further fury from her aggressors. Once, one of the larger boys had had enough. He stole a hunting knife from his father intending to try and scare Maiha into reacting. When he pulled the knife, Maiha didn't hesitate in disarming him and quickly, emotionlessly slitting his throat. The knife was well balanced with an obsidian blade and a green leather bound hilt. She kept the knife and her peers kept away. Having been alone for the segment of her life she can recall, she has no idea to her actual age. Her birthday she chose to be the day she killed her first victim. Powers and Abilities Shunpo Can use Kidō up to #26 Can throw her voice and disguise it to a reasonable extent. Zanpakutō Inner World Maiha's inner world is completely monochrome, it has the appearance and texture of a beach, but is cold and completely silver. There is no light source, and the light level is consistent throughout. Being able to manipulate the whole world, Maiha's Zanpakutō can and does vary it's shape and size constantly. Her Zanpakutō itself seems to like to try and sneak up and scare Maiha by appearing behind her, or make her uncomfortable by melting back into the surface especially mid sentence. Her Zanpakutō tends to speak in riddles with a voice that is clear, metallic and vaguely feminine. As with the light, the voice also appears to evenly carry throughout and can occasionally be heard to echo. Kuikkushirubā Unreleased: Maiha's katana is highly ornate. The blade is pure silver with a polished sheen built up from hours of melticious cleaning. Its tsuba is silver filigree with slowly shifting patterns. Release command: Immerse - Maiha stabs herself with her blade, which liquefies and flows out, cladding her completely in a silver, skintight suit. Causes the metal to flow to a specific region and solidify temporarily, for offensive and defensive purposes. Upon being struck, a thin layer of metal is applied to whatever made contact. The metal becomes highly acidic but also volatile and evaporates over the course of two turns, before condensing back onto Maihi. Statistics Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei